My prince
by CrystallurvesFT
Summary: This is my desired outcome after watching the hobbit desolation of smaug for the 2nd time. Tauriel and Kili fall deeply and hopelessly in love with each other. Kili is Tauriel's dwarf prince, her one and only. To what lengths will she go to be with him? Tauriel is Kili's one and only. He would do anything to be with her. Crappy summary but read! I'm begging you. Lemon Kiliel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guyyys! I'm backkk! (Gets rock thrown at my head). Heyyy! I know, I haven't appeared for some time! ( Now it sounds like I'm a pokemon.) But anyways… why don't we get on with this story? I recently rewatched The Hobbit: Desolation Of Smaug, and realised that I really liked the couple a loooootttt. Sooo, this is the result. I just realized, I've been starting new stories without updating any of the other ones. GOMMENE! I know I'm expected to do one about an anime/manga, but I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself. Now, I shall stop this useless crap talking and go on with my story. I will also write an additional section about my recent happenings ;)**

**Tauriel p.o.v**

"Tauriel!" Legolas stopped me.

"Yes, Legolas?" I replied, turning to him.

"Where are we going?"

"Laketown."

It was the only possible place the company was headed towards. No doubt they went to reclaim their homeland. Certainly, they would pass by the small town. As we ran swiftly, I thought about what Thranduil said. The more I thought, the more I felt wronged and frustrated. Even though Legolas might like me, I did not think I liked him back. My heart lies, beating elsewhere. Kili.

Laketown soon came in sight. Our boat that we rented sped across the waters, sending foam flying. Legolas walked towards me, and laced his fingers into mine. I looked at him.

"You don't have to say anything. I know. Can we just stay like this for a while? I want to remember this moment." Legolas spoke as I opened my mouth.

I stayed silent as we reached the gates. The coastal guard (I dunno) looked shocked when he saw us. He bowed to us immediately and opened the gates leading to the little settlement. One could tell it was not often that they had visitors like us. Legolas and I cracked up laughing (I know they are supposed to be very serious but oh well)

When we entered the town, we heard a girl screaming. Both of us looked at each other and jumped to the landing immediately from the boat and ran to the source. I took to slicing up the orcs that were overflowing the house while Legolas finished them up. Meanwhile, I noticed a hoarse, male voice screaming in agony. It then dawned upon me the owner of the voice.

I made my way swiftly into the little house while stabbing the orcs and saw him. My prince. He was lying on the table, yelling in pain from the poisoned wound. I quickly finished up my job and started to make my way towards him when Legolas called my name.

"Tauriel. We have to go" He called.

I hesitated. Two princes, both willing for me to be with them. What was the matter with princes and me? Legolas shot me a look and headed out without me. He knew. I felt sorry for him for a moment but hurriedly rushed to the side of Kili. As I assessed his condition, I frowned and ran to get some Athelas. His clock was ticking. It was a matter of minutes before he would leave this cold, cruel world. But that did not matter. I was going to save him.

As I dashed out of the house, I bumped into one of Kili's friends. What he was holding surprised me no end. Athelas. I grabbed it immediately and held it to mu chest, protecting it as I made my way back to Kili. I quickly made the mixture with the help of the girls who lived there and asked the latter to hold him down. I recited the spell quickly while pressing the herbal mixture on his wound.

After the spell, I looked at Kili, who was staring at me with an amazed look.

"Tauriel?" He mumbled softly.

**I am sooo fucking sorry. I had to end this like this. I still have a little time, so I will spend it spouting crap. You can either read on or you can just look for me tomorrow. I think I will be updating the tiger that heals and this. Okay, so this is the part where I promised I would talk about myself. Ugh. You can relate to me if you are or were a girl in love. Sorry for the use of past tense (its rude, I know.) Well, it all started with a round of the junior medal in golf. Don't say I'm rich. I'm not. By chance, I played with and against with a boy my age. (Though we're in different divisions. Obviously.) He was a nice boy, quite quiet at that, only speaking when necessary. My best friend was also playing and she was, like "You know crys, I realized that you and Ryan make a good couple. You're tall, He's tall, both of you are the best golfers I know *winks" I was like "You're kidding right?" She just smiled. My heart just jumped at her little conclusion. It felt tingly when he shook hands with said "good game", and me as was customary after a competition. And I tell you, dear reader, a month before this chance meeting, I had a confusing dream about a orange matching dressed boy and him being my destined one. Coincidentlly, Ryan was dressed exactly like "him". Unfortunately, I didn't remember his face in my dream. Guess what? I bumped into him when I watched the hobbit at the golf club. It plays different films every fortnightly. We said hi. I know that's disappointing. But wait. We talked more. We updated each other on our golf. I know that's more disappointing. But life just doesn't give us things like courage of Kili and Tauriel.;( The most depressing thing is that during the medal, we won (Both of us) in our respective categories. So, we were crowned Prince and Princess for the year. Then when we talked after the film( note that it was 11pm), **_**someone **_**took a picture of us and published it in the club paper. Lemme tell you guys the title. "Crown Prince and Princess are together?!". Ugh. Talk about paparazzi. Now I know how it feels to be Lucy and Rufus if you read my fanfics. My mom didn't mind though. I wonder why. She usually gets crazy if I talk the slightest bit about boys she don't know and trust. Signing off, crys chan! Gommene for heaving my load off to you guys!**

**Crystall **


	2. Unconditional

**Hiiii! I'm back! Those who came back to look for me, I promised, so here it is . Also, I will be updating the tiger that heals later, so those of you who read it, do come and look at it! Oh, and I hope you guys will not be bored of my ranting yesterday about myself and Ryan ;)**

**Last time, we ended with…**

"Tauriel?" He mumbled softly.

**3rd person p.o.v.**

"Lie still" Tauriel said.

"You cannot be her." Kili said, gasping from the ordeal. Tauriel looked at him, quite surprised.

"She is far, far away from me…" He continued, glancing at her.

"She walks in starlight in another world." He breathed. Tauriel listened intently.

"It was just a dream…" He said, furrowing his eyebrows. He then reached out to gently lock his fingers with hers.

"Do you think she could've loved me?" He whispered.

"Kili…sleep now…" Tauriel whispered back, instantly regretting her answer. Oh, how much had she longed to say she loved him as he loved her.

Kili obediently fell back into slumber. Tauriel caressed his face and plated a light kiss on his lips. So this is what it felt like to be in love… Not many elves had talked about love. It was described as a magical feeling, and it was nothing short of anything magical.

Tauriel lifted Kili gingerly and transferred him from the table to the bed that he had been laying in. he looked so peaceful, she wanted to kiss him again and again. She put her forehead against his and smiled contently, satisfied for now with his loving her.

"Tauriel?" Kili awoke, all too aware of their closeness.

His waking up shocked Tauriel no end. She usually knew when a person was truly sleeping or not, so she should have known if Kili was really sleeping or not. Her love for the young dwarf prince was so overwhelming that she took no notice of everything else.

"Tauriel?" Kili repeated when she did not respond. Suddenly, he realized their closeness. He blushed and stared at her intently.

"Kili." Tauriel breathed. How long she had waited to have a moment like this.

"Do you love me?" Kili said.

Tauriel blushed lightly and nodded slightly. How strange for a bold, strong female elf to act like this. But Kili did not hate that. Instead, he cupped her face in his palm and brought her lips to his. His lips pressed gently, disbelieving, as if she would disappear any moment. After testing that she was real, Kili kissed her harder with more force and she responded by cradling his head with her arms and playing with his hair as they sheared the long, passionate kiss. (Note that Tauriel was on top of Kili on the bed)(The rest of the people left the house)

Both of them were left gasping for air as they broke the kiss. Smiling softly at each other, both of them were silently thanking God for getting them together. Showing more signs of recovery, Kili flipped them over. He kissed her again. Tauriel responded yet again by wrapping her legs around him.

"Are you sure?" Kili asked "There is no turning back after this."

"Why would I want to turn back? I've never been so sure in my life before." Tauriel replied innocently.

He meant to tell her. That he was a dwarf, and she was an elf. They were never meant to be together. (Now I get the feeling that this is following the Romeo and Juliet plot.) But he did not want to spoil this beautiful moment. They would work this out, somehow, with their love.

He kissed her and cupped her breast with his hand. She moaned against his mouth, sending vibrations against his tongue. Rising, Kili allowed her to remove her clothes, as well as his shirt. Once she had her body bared to him, he stared at her. She looked at him, feeling embarrassed.

"You don't like it?" She said, trying to cover herself.

"Never hide yourself from me." Kili turned possessive suddenly, and lunged at Tauriel.

Tauriel braced herself, and moaned loudly, at the back of her throat as Kili licked and sucked at her right breast while his hand was pinching and caressing her other. She wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his long hair. His hand began to snake down her stomach towards her lower region.

Tauriel gasped at the pleasure of it all. Elves could not and did not have the ability to engage in sexual acts if they did not love the other. In other words, Tauriel truly loved Kili to do this. She let his hand slide through the triangle of curls that concealed her wet slit.

Kili by that time already had his hand on her cave and massaged her clit ever so slightly, as if they had all the time in the world to explore her body.

"Kili…ahn! Stop.. hah! Teasing me.. nnn!" Tauriel panted as he eased a finger into her warmth while rubbing her pearl.

"Tauriel… I could say the same to you… you drive me crazy!" Kili replied, bringing his mouth to hers in a french kiss.

Their tongues battled in a fight for dominance and neither would give in to the other. Kili felt himself on the verge of losing control. His pants were getting tighter at the moment, till he could not stop himself anymore. He pushed her onto the bed gently, and he crawled on top of her instantly

His eyes stared intently into hers, searching for any trace of doubt. If she was hesitant, he did not want to force this upon her. She looked back at him, her eyes firm and resolute. She loved hi, nothing more, nothing less. She would never doubt this moment.

Finding his courage and grabbing hold of it, Kili swiftly removed his remaining clothes. He then aligned his rock hard member with her soft, wet and welcoming cavern.

"It will hurt a little." He said, worried that she was not able to withstand it.

She shook her head. "I will withstand anything to have you."

Kili leaned down and kissed her gently, as if she were made of porcelain. Then, without warning, he plunged down into her warm cave. She screamed slightly into his mouth. Even though elves were known to have an incredible ability to withstand great pain. He was pained, to see his love get hurt in sake of his pleasure.

"It's hurting you. We should stop." He said, heart aching at the sight of her in pain.

"No, Kili. Don't. I happy that we are one finally." She whispered, smiling. He recognized the strain there.

Nonetheless, he started sliding in and out, and soon, they were calling each other's names and tumbling over the edge together, plunging into an endless ocean of pleasure. Kili pulled out, and lay beside Tauriel, panting.

"I love you, Tauriel." He whispered before falling asleep along with her.

**Sooo… That's the end of it :)))) hope ya guys like it ;P So, I've recently gotten on this song by Rin and Len called seasonal feathers. It is like, so sad, touching, but happy at the same time;) It's based on this fairy tale called the grateful crane. So… the song's story goes like this… A poor man let go of a crane when he caught it. The crane was grateful, and transformed into a beautiful maiden to marry him. The man grew very sick, and they were too poor to afford medicine. So, the maiden began to use her own feathers to weave cloth and trade it for money for medicine. It obviously hurts, but she would do anything for him. When she plucked the last feather from her body, the man recovered and said, of course, I will always love you. The ending is different from the original fairy tale, but beautiful nonetheless.**

**Quotes I would love to share.**

**If someday, I were no longer human, would you still love me? From seasonal feathers.**

**You came into my life so unexpectedly, but we met yet again by chance, this time you left a permanent impression on me. From me :P maybe you can guess who.**

**Signing off, crys chan.**


End file.
